Trazos de Memoria
by Betina C
Summary: El viernes 9 fui con mi curso a Londres 38, uno de los centros de tortura de la DINA durante la Dictadura Cívico-Militar de mi país. Me afectó en cierto aspecto, vi algunos testimonios entregados, y quise escribirlos usando los personajes de Candy. Aprovecho ahora, que es 11 de Septiembre y se cumplen 43 años del golpe militar. Espero no les moleste. Gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Prólogo**

La psicóloga e historiadora Valery Castro había luchado junto a asociaciones y otras personas para recuperar la casa que se encontraba en Londres 38, pleno centro de Santiago, que durante los dos primeros años de dictadura, 1973 y 1975, fue uno de los principales centros de tortura y desaparición en los inicios de la Dictadura Militar de Augusto Pinochet, en Chile.

Muchas de las personas que lucharon por recuperar aquel sitio maldito y abrirlo al público, eran supervivientes de aquellos oscuros años, y algunos estuvieron ahí, en Londres 38.

Ahora se preparaba mentalmente en el baño de Londres 38 para atender a 6 de ellos. Aunque le parecía cruel atenderlos ahí, fueron ellos mismos quienes pidieron dar su testimonio en ese lugar. Lo bueno, es que ya había pasado todo el horror. Estaban en 1993.

Algunos de ellos eran familiares, extranjeros, que residían en Chile desde el gobierno de Salvador Allende, quien, por el golpe, no alcanzó a cumplir su tiempo como presidente.

Inspiró fuertemente y salió del baño. Ahí la esperaban esas seis personas, hombres y mujeres, que habían quedado marcadas de por vida.

-Buenas Tardes.

-Buenas- contestaron.

-Buenos, vamos a comenzar...¿están listos o...- fue interrumpida.

-No se preocupe. Ya estamos mas que listos. Además, esto debe conocerse- dijo la mayor del grupo.

-Muy bien, entonces, comencemos...

...

 **Londres 38: Inmueble utilizado por la Dirección de Inteligencia Nacional (DINA, posterior CNI) como lugar de detención y tortura de opositores a la dictadura militar de Augusto Pinochet. Tuvieron detenidos a participantes del MIR, del Partido Comunista y del Partido Comunista.**

 **Betina C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1.**

El primero en pasar fue Alistear Cronwell, ya de 37 años, quien, afortunadamente, no fue atrapado jamás por los militares, a pesar de haber sido militante del MIR. Actualmente, era militante revolucionario.

Valery le hizo pasar a una de las habitaciones de la casa, se sentaron y el comenzó a relatar, mientras le grababan.

...

 **Flash Back:**

 _"En el momento en que buscábamos fuerza en el campo Popular, empieza la Burguesía a desarrollar su ofensiva._

 _Vienen los paros...paro del comercio, paro del transporte, paro de casi todos los sindicatos de profesionales. Entonces, las condiciones materiales que tiene el trabajador, que tiene el obrero, que tiene el poblador, empiezan a cambiar._

 _¿Qué hace un viejo de la población cuando ya no hay abastecimiento en sus locales?, ¿Qué hace el obrero que trabaja y cuando llega a la industria está cerrada porque el dueño ordenó paralizarla?_

 _Entonces, la gente empieza a tener la sensación de que dentro de los marcos de la legalidad, del parlamento, de las leyes, el asunto institucional no va a funcionar._

 _Pero ahí se potencia el poder popular, organizando los cordones, que se plantes por ejemplo, frente al paro del comercio: "Vamos a abrir el comercio a como dé lugar"._

 _Entonces van al mercado "A1 mac" en Ñuñoa, y la gente dice "Esto lo tomamos no mas"._

 _Y no es que dijeran "yo le quito a la burguesía" o "voy a ejercer el poder popular". No. Se trata de algo mas concreto. No hay nada para comer, y el A1 mac está cerrado, no está funcionando. "Entonces, abrámosla no mas"._

 _Y entonces son piquetes de obreros, pobladores y unos pocos estudiantes, los que van y abren el comercio. No para desvalijarlo. No es una turba que asalta, se mete a una empresa y la destruye. No. Era abrir el negocio, pescar la mercadería, entregarla a la gente, anotar todo lo que va saliendo y administrarlo"._

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 _..._

Y calló.

-¿Es todo?- cuestionó Valery.

-Si- contestó Alistear.

-Gracias por su aporte.

El hombre asiente, y sale del cuarto para decir al siguiente que pase.

...

 **MIR: Movimiento de Izquierda Revolucionaria en Chile (1965-1990)**

 **Sindicatos: A** **sociación integrada por trabajadores en defensa y promoción de sus intereses sociales, económicos y profesionales relacionados con su actividad laboral respecto al centro de producción o al empleador con el que están relacionados contractualmente.**

 **...**

 **Gracias por su atención. Será algo no superior a unos ocho capítulos.**

 **Por cierto, en el capitulo anterios, al explicar lo de Londres 38, repetí dos veces Partido Comunista, pero es eso y Partido Socialista**

 **-Lady Lyuva: Gracias por tu interés. Lo cierto es que esta es una de las cosas feas, muy feas que ocurrieron en mi país. Espero que te guste ;)**

 **-Stormaw: Espero que te guste esto, tan original**

 **Betina C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2.**

El siguiente en pasar fue Terrence Grandchester, extranjero que llegó a Chile con 14 años junto a sus padres en 1970. Con el tiempo sería militante del MIR y sobreviviente de Londres 38.

Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a relatar.

...

 **Flash Back:**

 _Cuando yo venía viajando en el tren nocturno de Puerto Montt a Santiago, a medida que avanzaba el tren, me di cuenta que había Golpe de Estado._

 _La gente venía escuchando radios a pila y todas las estaciones estaban tomadas por los militares. No paramos en ninguna estación anterior, pues había poco personal._

 _Pero después llegamos a San Bernardo, nos pararon y nos allanaron. Nos hicieron bajar a todos del tren, donde revisaron las maletas. Cada uno tenía que ponerse frente a su maleta. La gente estaba un poco asustada. Algunos escondieron su carnet de identidad, y los que estaban sin identificación, al final se los llevaron detrás de la estación..._

 _Nosotros seguimos hasta Santiago (capital de Chile), llegamos hasta la estación Central y nos encontramos con que el nocturno que tenía que salir hacia el Sur no había salido, pero estaba toda la gente adentro, y nos decían "Hay Golpe de Estado, no se bajen, quédense arriba del tren, porque los van a matar, están bombardeando la Universidad Técnica..."_

 _Describieron una situación catastrófica._

 _Pero algunos decidimos bajar. Yo seguí de la Alameda hacia arriba, porque tenía que llegar a un punto de contacto que estaba prefijado en el caso de que hubiera Golpe de Estado. Y yo cumplía tareas militantes, así que tenía que llegar a ese lugar._

 _Así pasé frente a La Moneda, que aun estaba humeando (por bombardeo). Frente al Ministerio de Defensa, los militares estaban en los Jeep, llenos de armas y trataban de hacer frente a los poco francotiradores que todavía luchaban desde el Ministerio de Obras Públicas._

 _Yo seguí caminando, solo. Lo que mas me impresionó es ver que desde La Alameda por Ahumada hasta Mapocho, que no se veía ni un alma (toque de queda)._

 _Me crucé con un grupo de militares, con metralletas, cuyas balas brillaban en medio del 11 de Septiembre de 1973._

 _Nos cruzamos la mirada, estaban tan nerviosos como yo, que iba caminando por el Centro en pleno toque de queda total. Hasta que me encuentro frente a unos edificios en pleno enfrentamiento entre francotiradores y militares, que estaban tratando de tomarse el edificio._

 _Yo sigo mi camino._

 _Lo que mas me impactaba era ver una ciudad totalmente muerta, sin vida, solo con los militares en las calles"._

 ** _Fin Flash Back._**

...

-Gracias- dijo Valery, quien estaba totalmente impactada con los relatos, pues ella aun era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió el golpe como para recordarlo.

Terrence solo asintió y salió.

...

 **11 de Septiembre de 1973: G** **olpe de Estado en** **Chile** **. Fue una acción militar llevada a cabo por las** **Fuerzas Armadas de Chile** **conformadas por la** **Armada** **, la** **Fuerza Aérea** **y el** **Ejército** **, en conjunto con** **Carabineros de Chile** **para** **derrocar** **al presidente** **socialista** **Salvador Allende** **y al gobierno** **izquierdista** **de la** **Unidad Popular** **.**

 **Betina C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3.**

El siguiente en pasar fue Albert Andrey. Su padre es detenido desaparecido gracias a la dictadura. Albert es escultor y sobreviviente de Londres 38. Cuenta con 39 años.

...

 **Flash Back.**

 _La detención es la típica. Eran unas camionetas C10, doble cabina._

 _Me metieron en el asiento de atrás, me vendaron los ojos. Pero poco menos que pidiéndome disculpas, uno de los militares, muy correcto y educado, me dijo que no me preocupara, que me iban a hacer un par de preguntas y luego me iría._

 _Así comienza todo un sistema paulatino en que uno va perdiendo todos sus derechos y todo su honor. Te empiezan de a poco a ofender y a maltratar._

 _Se veía que era importante que yo no supiera a donde me llevaban. Ahí empieza el juego. Uno trata de recordar por donde diablos lo están llevando...pero dan miles de vueltas y al final es imposible. No se sabe a donde lo llevan a uno. Eso, ya es parte de la tortura._

 _Sin saber donde estaba (con ojos vendados), me meten a una habitación, me sirven un café, y todavía relativamente atentos conmigo, el guardia me dice que aún no ha llegado el pan._

 _Yo estaba ahí sentado y creí que estaba solo con el guardia. Pero de repente empiezo a escuchar un murmullo que decía: "¿Quién tiene pan? ¿quién tiene pan? ¿quién tiene pan?...". Me doy cuenta que hay, al menos, unas veinte personas mas en la sala. Se escuchaba el ruido de las esposas y todo._

 _De repente, no recuerdo cómo, me llega un pedazo de miga de pan. Entones yo pensé "¡Joder! ¿quiénes son estas personas, y cuán valioso es el pan que estoy recibiendo?". Decidí después. que esa fue mi primera comunión. Quizá no en un sentido ético religioso._

 _Después supe que lo peor, es cuando uno está solo. Afortunadamente, yo nunca estuve solo."_

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **...**

-¿Usted estuvo aquí, en Londres 38?- preguntó Valery.

-Así es. Cuando llegué, pude ver un poco debajo de la venda que tenía en los ojos, unas baldosas blanco y negro. Son las mismas que están a la entrada de este lugar.

-Comprendo. Gracias.

Albert salió y vino la otra persona.

...

 *** Las personas que eran detenidas en Londres 38, al no poder ver, se dedicaban a escuchar. Podían sentir cercano el tráfico, por lo que estaban cercanos a una calle principal (La Alameda), una campana de iglesia (Iglesia San Joaquín) y el "cañonazo de las doce" (Cerro Santa Lucía). Así se hacían una idea de donde estaban.**

 **En Londres 38, la DINA llegó a cambiar el número 38 por el 40, para que los familiares de los detenidos no supieran donde estaban.**

 **La dictadura duró desde el 11 de Septiembre de 1973 al 11 de Marzo de 1990.**

 **Betina C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4.**

La siguiente en pasar fue Candy Blanca, ex militante del MIR, sobreviviente de Londres 38 y actual directora del mismo sitio, lugar de Memorias.

...

 **Flash Back:**

 _"Yo estuve 18 días en Londres 38...lo que es mucho._

 _Cuando llegué, habían de 60 a 70 personas, que era el promedio de personas que había regularmente. Aunque podían llegar incluso a 120, ya que la DINA estaba permanentemente operando, torturando, interrogando, y simultáneamente analizando la información para salir a detener mas gente, durante las tardes o las noches, que era cuando la casa se llenaba._

 _Recuerdo fuertemente el día en que el "Guatón Romo" tiró a mis pies a Annie y me dijo: aquí tienes una de las tuyas. Annie lloraba._

 _Desde ahí, ella y yo no nos separamos nunca mas, salvo cuando eramos llevadas al interrogatorio. Estábamos en el primer piso. Los interrogatorios y tortura eran en el segundo piso._

 _Y en esas circunstancias, en el primer piso hay que callarse, no se dice nada, pero nosotras empezamos a hablar. En voz baja. Hablamos sobre nuestras vidas._

 _Obviamente no conversábamos sobre el MIR, o de lo que hacíamos cuando militábamos._

 _Así que ella me habló sobre su familia, de cómo había caído. Me contó que había estado detenida antes junto a su marido, en el AGA._

 _Como estábamos vendadas, y no nos conocíamos, nos quisimos describir. Dijimos "¿Cómo eres tu?". Annie me dice describiéndose: Mira, yo soy media alta, tengo el pelo largo, negro, etc. También lo hice yo: Bueno, yo soy flaca, pecosa, rubia, con el cabello ondulado, etc. Y Patricia, que también está desaparecida, se describe. Dio que era algo bajita, un poco gordita, de cabello castaño y corto...etc_

 _Tal ves hicimos todo eso como una forma de soportar, de sobrevivir a esa situación. Pudimos hablar de eso porque estábamos juntas...las tres juntitas"_

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **...**

Candy terminó de relatar finalmente.

Derramaba lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza, nostalgia e impotencia al recordar a sus mejores amigas.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Valery, preocupada.

-No mucho. Pero ya no importa- contestó ella, y salió de la sala.

...

 **AGA: Recinto de reclusión y tortura desde finales de 1973 a comienzos de 1975, formalmente a cargo de la Fiscalía de Aviación, la que en la práctica se coordinaba estrechamente con el Servicio de Inteligencia de Fuerza Aérea (SIFA).**

 **Guatón Romo: Osvaldo Romo Mena fue un agente de la Dirección de Inteligencia Nacional (DINA), policía secreta encargada de reprimir a los opositores a la dictadura militar chilena entre 1973 y 1977. Antes era Comunista.**

...

 **Sol Grandcheste: Gracias por tu interés, espero lo disfrutes ;)**

 **Betina C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5.**

La siguiente en pasar fue Susana Marlow, la mayor del grupo. Actualmente es activista de los Derechos Humanos, y su hijo Mauricio, quien era militante del MIR, es detenido desaparecido. Estuvo en Londres 38 detenido.

...

 **Flash Back:**

 _En aquellos días, apenas terminaba el toque de queda, mi hijo Mauricio salía a hacer sus diligencias. No sé donde, porque no me decía. Aunque yo le decía que no saliera, pero siempre decía "No, yo tengo que salir". Hasta que llegó el día en que nos vinieron a allanar, y el se fue de la casa._

 _Después, nos allanaron varias veces. Eran muy violentos._

 _Venían buscando a Mauricio, pero como no estaba, daban vuelta todo. No podíamos movernos y ellos se apoderaban de la casa. Era terrible, pero nunca encontraron algo. Si nosotros no teníamos nada._

 _El día de su cumpleaños, nosotros esperábamos a Mauricio para tomar té, pero no llegó._

 _En eso, recibo un llamado telefónico, y me dicen:_

 _-¿Hablo con la madre de Mauricio?_

 _-Si._

 _-Señora, Mauricio quedó de juntarse conmigo a las tres de la tarde y no apareció._

 _-¿Qué significa eso?_

 _-Bueno, pueden haberlo tomado, o puede haberse atrasado, pero vamos a esperar._

 _Como a las ocho de la noche, volvió a llamar la misma persona y me dice:_

 _-No apareció Mauricio por acá, ¿y en su casa?_

 _-Tampoco._

 _-Entonces lo tomaron- me dijo el joven, y colgó._

 _En los días siguientes, fuimos a Santa Mónica para dar la cuenta. Hicimos un recurso de protección y todo eso._

 _En eso, un amigo mío, que era Socialista, me dijo: "¿Creerás que ahí donde estábamos nosotros, en Londres 38, lo han hecho una casa para retener a los niños?"._

 _Hasta ahí solo sabía eso. Se me ocurrió ir con un cura de San Lázaro. Estaba segura que ahí estaba mi hijo, porque lo tomaron por ahí en el Centro._

 _Cuando llegamos a Londres 38, preguntamos por Mauricio. Preguntamos si estaba detenido ahí. Entonces, ese hombre me dijo:_

 _-Señora, usted está loca. Aquí no hay detenidos ni nada por el estilo- y nos cerró la puerta._

 _Yo toqué de nuevo, y cuando abrió le dije:_

 _-Señor...yo sé que mi hijo está aquí, y no solo el, hay varios detenidos en este lugar- ahí me dijo:_

 _-Mire, si siguen así, los dos van a entrar, y van a saber si hay detenidos o no._

 _El padre me tomó y me dijo:_

 _-Mejor vámonos..._

 **Fin Flash Back**

...

Susana tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no las dejó caer.

-Tranquila- le dijo Valery, entregándole un vaso de agua.

-Gracias- sonrió levemente- ya queda solo uno. Iré a buscarlo.

Y salió.

...

 ***Antes de formar parte de la DINA, Londres 38 fue un lugar de reunión del Partido Socialista, pero tras el golpe, fueron obligados a marcharse.**

 **El hecho de que allí habían detenidos, era un secreto a voces. Finalmente, tuvieron que irse, y regalaron el lugar a la Asociación Ohigginiana, la cual, como una devuelta de mano, borró lo mas que pudo toda huella de los crímenes y torturas que ahí se cometieron.**

 **...**

 **Ana: Gracias por tu apoyo ;)**

 **Betina C.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6.**

El siguiente y último que pasó, era Niel Leagan, de la misma edad que Alistear y Terrence. Fue militante del MIR y es sobreviviente de centros de tortura.

 **...**

 **Flash Back:**

 _Después de sobrevivir a diversos centros de tortura, a los miristas nos llevaban a Ritoquio o a Puchuncaví. Cuando estábamos nosotros en Puchuncaví, aparece la lista de los 119 detenidos desaparecidos. Supuestamente, todos muertos en enfrentamientos en Argentina._

 _Pero muchos de ellos habían estado con nosotros, presos. Había una pareja de compañeros que habían detenido juntos. Ella estaba embarazada de cinco meses, y ahora aparecía muerta en Argentina. Era una cosa insostenible._

 _Entonces se da una discusión importante en donde nosotros decíamos "Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados". Y aunque estábamos bien organizados en la cárcel, no sabíamos qué nos podía pasar._

 _Después de discutir bastante, un día por la mañana, le vamos a dejar una carta al jefe del campamento diciéndole que a partir de ese momento, nosotros dejábamos de ingerir alimento. Así iniciamos la primera huelga de hambre que se hace en Chile en plena Dictadura._

 _Y bueno, "quedó a escoba", porque rápidamente apareció alguien de alto rango de la base naval, preguntando: "¿Donde está la gente que no quiere ingerir alimento?. Esto es una insurrección, y la insurrección se paga con fusilamiento". Bueno, después de toda esa perorata, el tipo dice: "Un paso al frente todos los que mantengan la posición". Yo dí un paso al frente, incluso se colaron otros compañeros. Y ahí nos torturaron, nos encerraron, y nos amenazaron con las penas del infierno._

 _Nosotros dejamos a dos compañeros miristas que no se incorporaron a la huelga, porque teníamos que poseer un nexo con los familiares. Todos los consideraban traidores, pero no podían decir que les habían dejado aquella misión._

 _Y ahí estuvimos con eso, con los familiares, con la iglesia, haciendo gestiones para que se conociera nuestra protesta, ya que no tenía mucho sentido si no se sabía._

 _Luego el cardenal hizo una declaración contando nuestra historia, y nos pidió que levantaramos la huelga. Y solo ahí la levantamos. Estuvimos diez días en huelga._

 _Aunque nos encontrábamos en manos de la Dictadura en sus peores momentos, estábamos dispuestos a todo"._

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **...**...

Acabó su relato con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Bien, iré con ustedes en unos minutos- dijo Valery. Niel solo asintió y salió.

...

 ***Los 119 detenidos desaparecidos. Su caso se llamó "Operación Colombo".Detenidos en Chile entre el 27 de Mayo en 1974 y hechos desaparecer el 20 de Mayo de 1975** **.** **El plan tuvo como propósito convencer a la ciudadanía y al mundo que los 119 detenidos desaparecidos habían huido del país y se habían matado entre ellos por rencillas internas. Su objetivo fue también responder ante la presión internacional por las reiteradas denuncias de desapariciones forzadas ocurridas en Chile, desacreditar la idoneidad de la militancia marxista chilena, y humillar a los familiares de las víctimas que exigían justicia.**

 **...**

 **Eli Ventura: Si, lo sé. Hubo Dictadura no solo en Chile, sino que también en varios países mas, como Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay, Brasil, Bolivia y otros. Creo que voy a buscar ese fic que mencionas ;). Gracias por tu interés.**

 **Betina C.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7.**

Valery fue a la sala donde estaban todos sus "pacientes" reunidos, en silencio. Ella se sentó frente a ellos.

-Esto quedará listo dentro de poco. Les prometo que se hará público lo mas pronto posible.

Asintieron con agradecimiento.

-Gracias por su ayuda y sus testimonios.

-No, gracias a usted, por escucharnos- la corrigió Alistear.

-Solo hago mi trabajo.

-Hay muchas formas de hacer un trabajo- dijo Susana, con una sonrisa- Buena suerte.

-Se lo agradezco.

Se despidió de los seis, y ellos salieron fuera de Londres 38.

Valery subió al segundo piso para trabajar con las grabaciones, pero se acercó antes a la ventana para despejarse un poco. Había sido una tarde muchas emociones.

Disfrutó de la suave brisa, miró abajo y se dio cuenta de que aun no se habían marchado, y que observaban la casa con aire melancólico, y dolor.

Estaban unidos para siempre, por un pasado y un dolor compartido.

Recordó, con cierta amargura, el slogan para votar NO: "La alegría ya viene".

Lo cierto, es que para esas seis personas que estaban ahí abajo, principalmente para cuatro, solo había llegado algo de tranquilidad, pues la "alegría" propiamente tal, no había llegado, y no lo haría jamás. Ni para ellos, ni para muchos otros, que perdieron compañeros, familiares o amigos en forma tan injusta.

Era tan injusto. Mucha sangre inocente se derramó, mucha gente desapareció, y la mayoría de los culpables seguían impunes, en el extranjero o en Chile, disfrutando de una libertad que no merecían. Y lo peor, es que muchos morirían impunes. El mismo Pinochet seguía en libertad.

En sus manos estaba, sino para aplicar justicia, si para hacer recordar aquel duro pasado, jamás olvidarlo y, en lo posible, evitar que se volviera a repetir la misma historia.

No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia.

Recordó una hermosa frase: "Llora pero no olvides"

...

Poema de Mario Benedetti, en recuerdo de la Dictadura.

 **Hombre preso que mira a su Hijo** :

Cuando era como vos me enseñaron los viejos  
y también las maestras bondadosas y miopes  
que libertad o muerte era una redundancia  
a quien se le ocurría en un país  
donde los presidentes andaban sin capangas.

Que la patria o la tumba era otro pleonasmo  
ya que la patria funcionaba bien  
en las canchas y en los pastoreos.

Realmente no sabían un corno  
pobrecitos creían que libertad  
era tan solo una palabra aguda  
que muerte era tan solo grave o llana  
y cárceles por suerte una palabra esdrújula.

Olvidaban poner el acento en el hombre.

La culpa no era exactamente de ellos  
sino de otros más duros y siniestros  
y estos sí  
cómo nos ensartaron  
en la limpia república verbal  
cómo idealizaron  
la vidurria de vacas y estancieros  
y cómo nos vendieron un ejército  
que tomaba su mate en los cuarteles.

Uno no siempre hace lo que quiere  
uno no siempre puede  
por eso estoy aquí  
mirándote y echándote  
de menos.

Por eso es que no puedo despeinarte el jopo  
ni ayudarte con la tabla del nueve  
ni acribillarte a pelotazos.

Vos ya sabés que tuve que elegir otros juegos  
y que los jugué en serio.

Y jugué por ejemplo a los ladrones  
y los ladrones eran policías.

Y jugué por ejemplo a la escondida  
y si te descubrían te mataban  
y jugué a la mancha  
y era de sangre.

Botija aunque tengas pocos años  
creo que hay que decirte la verdad  
para que no la olvides.

Por eso no te oculto que me dieron picana  
que casi me revientan los riñones  
todas estas llagas, hinchazones y heridas  
que tus ojos redondos  
miran hipnotizados  
son durísimos golpes  
son botas en la cara  
demasiado dolor para que te lo oculte  
demasiado suplicio para que se me borre.

Pero también es bueno que conozcas  
que tu viejo calló  
o puteó como un loco  
que es una linda forma de callar.

Que tu viejo olvidó todos los números  
(por eso no podría ayudarte en las tablas)  
y por lo tanto todos los teléfonos.

Y las calles y el color de los ojos  
y los cabellos y las cicatrices  
y en qué esquina  
en qué bar  
qué parada  
qué casa.

Y acordarse de vos  
de tu carita  
lo ayudaba a callar.

Una cosa es morirse de dolor  
y otra cosa es morirse de vergüenza.

Por eso ahora  
me podés preguntar  
y sobre todo  
puedo yo responder.

Uno no siempre hace lo que quiere  
pero tiene el derecho de no hacer  
lo que no quiere.

Llora no más botija  
son macanas  
que los hombres no lloran  
aquí lloramos todos.

Gritamos, berreamos, moqueamos, chillamos, maldecimos  
porque es mejor llorar que traicionar  
porque es mejor llorar que traicionarse.

Llorá  
pero no olvides.

...

 **Gracias por su atención...este asuntito me afecta mucho...**

 **Betina C.**


End file.
